Noite de Natal
by Luci E. Potter
Summary: Ele a amava mais do que tudo, mais do que sua própria vida... Uma Noite de Natal, palavras não ditas, uma despedida... PRESENTE DE NATAL DA NINI


**Noite de Natal**

**

* * *

  
**

O vento frio que entrava por uma pequena fresta da janela apagou as três velas vermelhas em cima do aparador.

Por um instante a garota que estava deitada confortavelmente no tapete em frente à lareira pareceu não perceber a perda de luminosidade, mas depois de alguns segundos ela suspirou cansada enquanto apoiava seu livro no abdômen e apontava a varinha para as velas, acendendo-as novamente.

Ela sorriu satisfeita e voltou sua atenção para a leitura, não sem antes encarar o pequeno relógio de prata preso em seu pulso, presente que ganhara de Régulus em seu último aniversário... Pensando nele sua mente começou a vagar pelo último encontro que tiveram, tornando difícil se concentrar no que estava lendo.

A garota rolou de lado no tapete, ficando de costas para a lareira, quando desistiu de tentar ler. Não era a mesma coisa do que ler enquanto ele afagava seu cabelo...

Aninia era tinha um lindo cabelo loiro platinado, um pouco comprido e com uma mexa colorida que, naquele dia, era no mesmo tom de lilás que seu vestido.

As velas apagaram mais uma vez e a garota desistiu de manter a janela aberta. Com um único gesto de varinha ela fechou a janela e reascendeu as velas. Seu olhar parou em uma foto dela e de Régulus sorrindo abraçados com um cenário de praia no fundo e ela sorriu.

Lembrava bem daquelas férias...

- É a nossa despedida! Você disse que não me deixaria sozinha... – Ela mal terminara de sussurrar essas palavras sentiu seu coração dar um solavanco. Sabia que ele estava vindo.

Alguns segundos depois a campainha da casa tocava a melodia doce que Aninia escolhera meses atrás com Régulus. Tudo ali tinha o toque dele...

Ela abriu a porta e foi recebida com um beijo de tirar o fôlego.

- Demorei? – Régulus perguntou sorrindo quando eles finalmente se afastaram.

- Muito. Pensei que ia desperdiçar a ceia maravilhosa que eu preparei para nós dois.

- Eu jamais desperdiço qualquer coisa quando tem relação com você. – Ele comentou e lhe entregou uma garrafa de vinho.

Aninia levou o vinho para a mesa de jantar que já estava toda enfeitada com velas e frutas.

- Isso é pra você. – Ele lhe entregou uma caixa pequena quando ela voltou para a sala.

A loirinha desembrulhou o presente, abriu a caixa e arregalou os olhos enquanto sugava o ar com força.

Era uma delicada gargantilha de prata, incrustada de pequenos brilhantes.

- Para combinar com o seu relógio... – Régulus explicou e apontou para o relógio da loirinha.

- É perfeita! – Respondeu ela estendendo a jóia para que o namorado prendesse no seu pescoço.

Depois de prender a jóia, ele virou a namorada de frente para ele e passou os dedos delicadamente pelo rosto da loirinha, como se, com o tato, quisesse guardar cada mínimo detalhe daquele rosto que tanto adorava.

- Obrigada por esse Natal, Nyh, você realmente me faz ser alguém melhor.

A loira sorriu e segurou a mão do namorado entre as suas. Inclinou-se lentamente na direção dele e o beijou. Régulus correspondeu ao beijo, puxando-a para mais perto dele.

A intensidade dos beijos e das carícias foi aumentando, como se fosse a única oportunidade de terem um ao outro antes da eternidade que passariam separados.

A loirinha desabotoou a camisa dele e arranhou seu peitoral delicadamente fazendo-o soltar um gemido rouco. As mãos hábeis de Régulus não demoraram a encontrar o zíper lateral do vestido dela e o puxar alguns centímetros para baixo.

Quando a alça direita do vestido caiu de lado, ela arqueou o pescoço e sentiu os lábios de Régulus contra sua pele alva e macia. Ele descia beijando cada pedaço do pescoço e ombros dela, acendendo cada vez mais a paixão da garota.

- Rég... – Ela gemeu e o sentiu abrir um sorriso por entre os beijos.

- Te amo... – Ele sussurrou.

Mas antes que a loira pudesse responder, ele já a afastara delicadamente para o lado.

- O que foi? – Aninia perguntou quase irritada, afastando uma mecha de cabelo do rosto.

Régulus fez uma expressão triste e apontou para o braço com uma expressão cansada.

- Tenho que ir, Nyh.

- Não! É Natal, Rég! Por favor? – Ela lhe implorou com a voz quase embargada.

- Você sabe que tudo o que eu queria era ficar aqui...

- Então fique!

Ele deu um meio sorriso e lhe beijou os lábios delicadamente.

- Não posso. Conheço as regras, Nyh. Não posso desafiá-los, toda a minha família sofreria com isso.

A loirinha cruzou os braços e fez sua melhor expressão de indignação.

- O Sirius luta contra comensais todos os dias e ninguém da sua família foi molestado por causa disso.

- Ninguém considera o Sirius um '_Black_'. Nem mesmo nosso elfo-doméstico...

- Então providencie sua exclusão daquela árvore também!

Régulus riu, como se a idéia dela fosse absurda. A garota ficou irritada com sua risada e ele passou os dedos carinhosamente no rosto dela.

- Eu sou o orgulho da minha mãe, Nyh. Não posso decepcioná-la assim... Ela não tem mais ninguém além de mim.

- E eu? Eu também só tenho você Rég! _E por tão pouco tempo_... – Ela apenas sussurrou as últimas palavras.

Mordeu o canto dos lábios para se impedir de chorar. Não queria que ele pensasse que ela era uma fraca. Não, não era a toa que Voldemort a queria, não era a toa que ela tinha que viver escondida e teria que deixar Londres em breve. Era porque ela era uma Jones. E a mais poderosa das bruxas fenomenais da família.

Régulus hesitou e lhe deu um beijo na testa.

- Eu sinto tanto por isso... – O garoto falou isso e fez uma careta de dor. – Mas quanto mais eu demorar pra ir, pior vai ser...

Aninia fitou o chão com uma expressão triste, mas não disse nada.

- Queria ter te conhecido antes de tudo isso. – Ele falou levantando o rosto da loirinha.

- As coisas são como devem ser... – A loirinha murmurou e levantou os olhos para encarar o olhar profundo e apaixonado de Régulus.

- Vou tentar voltar antes do amanhecer...

- Você vai fazer falta em Paris... Só queria que tivéssemos uma despedida decente.

- Sinto muito... – Ele sussurrou mais uma vez e beijou de leve os lábios da namorada. – Se cuida.

Ela abriu um sorriso triste e lhe deu as costas, deixando que ele fosse embora sozinho. Abriu a porta do quarto e começou a fazer sua mala sem o auxílio de magia, queria fazer isso lentamente, pensar em tudo o que estava deixando para trás.

**Flashback**

_- Voldemort quer todos os Jones. – Régulus suspirou._

_- Porque eu acho que tem mais alguma coisa que você precisa me contar?_

_Régulus encarou os olhos verde esmeralda dela e abriu um sorriso triste._

_- Especialmente você._

_A loirinha sentiu-se arfar e deu dois passos para trás, apoiando-se na mesa de jantar._

_- Mas por quê? Eu tenho tentado ser invisível nos últimos meses... Porque ele teve que se lembrar de mim?_

_- Seus poderes ainda o incomodam. O que você fez aquele dia no Ministério, de alterar totalmente as memórias dos funcionários do Departamento de Mistérios o deixou louco._

_- Ele não conseguiu recuperar nada, conseguiu?_

_- Não, você sabe que quando é __**você**__ que altera a memória de alguém fica impossível voltar atrás..._

_- Eu sei... Mas ele é Voldemort, não é? Deve ter alguns truquezinhos na manga._

_Régulus fez um gesto de impaciência. Ela estava desviando o assunto._

_- Precisamos tirar você de Londres._

_- O quê?_

_- Você é a prioridade de Voldemort e dos Comensais no momento. E ser metamorfomaga não vai ser suficiente. Estão dispostos a tudo para te achar._

_- E pra onde nós vamos?_

_Ele piscou os olhos, confuso. A loirinha sentiu sua hesitação e apertou os lábios._

_- Você não vai..._

_- Não._

_Aninia não respondeu, encarou o chão e deixou que uma lágrima lhe escapasse pelo canto dos olhos._

_- Hei. – Régulus se aproximou e passou as costas dos dedos no rosto dela e a beijou no queixo, o que sempre a fazia sorrir. – Não quer dizer que estou te abandonando. Preciso ficar aqui para saber quando já é seguro você voltar._

_- Eu entendo..._

_- Você vai para Paris. Na manhã de Natal. Não tente se comunicar comigo, quando eu puder ir para a França coloco um anúncio num jornal para nos encontrarmos e..._

_Ele se interrompeu com a gargalhada dela._

_- O que foi?_

_- Esqueceu que eu sou sensitiva? Se você pensar em ir a Paris, eu já estarei trocando de roupa e indo para a estação de trens te esperar._

_- E ainda não sabe por que Voldemort a quer... – Régulus murmurou puxando a loirinha para mais perto dele e lhe dando um beijo apaixonado._

**Fim do Flashback**

- Odeio esse Voldemort nojento! – Ela falou com raiva e simplesmente jogou algumas peças de roupa dentro da mala. – Nem uma comemoração de Natal, nem direto a uma despedida decente! Se eu pudesse, arrancava com as unhas aquela maldita marca negra do braço do Rég...

Enquanto ela reclamava sozinha e jogava as coisas para dentro da mala, sentiu seu coração dar um solavanco.

- Ele voltou! – A garota quase gritou de felicidade e saiu quase saltitando em direção à porta da sala.

A loirinha abriu a porta quando Régulus erguia o braço para tocar a campainha.

- Porque eu ainda me surpreendo quando você faz isso? – Ele perguntou sorrindo.

- Porque é um bobo. – A garota deu uma risada e passou os dedos pelo rosto do namorado.

- Hei!

- Mas é um bobo lindo... – Ela completou antes de Régulus lhe roubar um beijo.

Ele puxou a namorada até o sofá, fazendo-a sentar em seu colo de frente para ele.

- O que Voldemort queria? – Aninia perguntou enquanto bagunçava o cabelo de Régulus e afastava um pouco o rosto para ver o efeito.

- Dar um aviso... – O garoto respondeu um pouco tenso. Simplesmente não gostava de envolver a namorada em seus patéticos assuntos de comensal.

- Que aviso? – Ela parou de acariciá-lo e o encarou séria.

- Vai haver um ataque amanhã em _West End_.

Aninia bufou e levantou do colo dele, dando uma volta pela sala.

- Você não pode fingir um braço quebrado, uma gripe, uma perda de memória?

O garoto gargalhou.

- Queria que as coisas fossem simples assim...

- Então faça ser!

Não é que ela fosse inocente demais para achar que Régulus tinha várias opções. Pelo contrário, ela estava mais envolvida naquela guerra do que muita gente poderia supor e sabia exatamente o que poderia acontecer com Régulus se ele tentasse se voltar contra Voldemort.

Mas o amor que ela sentia pelo comensal era maior do que qualquer sensatez, e Aninia não conseguia deixar de querer vê-lo longe daquilo tudo.

- Bem... Alguém disse que teríamos uma ceia maravilhosa...

A loirinha sorriu enormemente, desviando o pensamento das coisas que a atormentavam.

- Sim! – Ela falou empolgada. – Fiz aquele molho de ervas que você tanto gosta para o Peru.

- Então vamos provar?

Aninia esquentou o peru assado e colocou a mesa para o jantar. Régulus serviu as duas taças com o vinho que trouxera.

Os dois comeram praticamente em silêncio. Tinham medo de palavras de despedida, ainda mais quando estavam tão acostumados a terem um ao outro sempre por perto.

Mas ambos sabiam que a separação era inevitável e necessária, ainda que Aninia sentisse que havia 'algo mais' nessa história. Algo que Régulus não queria lhe contar e que ela não conseguira descobrir nas conversas que tiveram desde que decidiram que ela iria para Paris. Mas ela não faria nada para forçá-lo a falar sobre o que não queria, tinham tão pouco tempo para aproveitarem juntos que discussões fúteis eram evitadas pelos dois, como se fosse um pacto silencioso.

Depois do jantar, a loirinha deu seu presente à Régulus. Uma corrente de prata com um pingente em formato de meio-coração. A outra metade do pingente ela tinha pendurado na sua gargantilha nova.

- É mágico... – Ela explicou. – Sempre que você tocar no pingente vai aparecer a minha foto nele. Mas _só você_ pode ver... Para os outros é como se fosse apenas um pingente...

- É lindo! – Ele falou passando os dedos no pingente com um sorriso enorme.

- Olha só... – A loirinha tocou a sua metade do pingente e uma imagem de Régulus sorrindo apareceu na superfície.

- Você mesma criou? – Régulus perguntou surpreso.

- Sim... Você sabe que eu tenho que exercitar a minha criatividade enquanto estou impossibilitada de voltar ao trabalho...

- Criatividade é uma coisa que você sempre vai ter de sobra. – Ele falou sorrindo. – Agora que tal a gente continuar onde paramos antes da interrupção de Voldemort?

Ela abriu um sorriso maroto e se inclinou na direção dele.

- Ótima idéia!

* * *

Régulus deslizava os dedos com carinho pela pele alva da namorada enquanto a observava dormir. Sentia que estava olhando para um anjo, ainda mais quando ela estava assim, tão tranqüila, tão linda...

Não queria precisar fazer o que estava prestes a fazer. Mas se isso significasse a liberdade da sua amada, ela poder viver sem medo de ser caçada por Voldemort, Régulus estava disposto a ir até o fim.

Queria poder contar a ela o que pretendia, mas sabia que se contasse a garota nunca concordaria e ele não teria coragem de seguir em frente sem a aprovação dela.

- Eu sinto tanto meu amor... Mas você ainda vai se orgulhar muito de mim, Nyh...

Ela respirou um pouco mais fundo, mas Régulus tinha certeza que ela não o ouvira.

O comensal beijou os lábios dela com amor e a sentiu sorrir de leve por entre o beijo.

- Rég... – Ela sussurrou.

- Eu te amo, Nyh...

- Eu também amo você... Muito... – A loirinha falou com a voz ainda rouca, mas sem abrir os olhos.

Quando a garota virou para o outro lado da cama, Régulus a abraçou e sussurrou de modo que apenas ele próprio pudesse escutar:

- Vou fazer isso por você, meu amor. Não me odeie por isso...

- Te amo... – Ela repetiu sem se dar conta do que ele lhe falara e puxou a mão dele para cima enlaçando os dedos dele nos seus.

* * *

**N/a**:

Está aí um casal fofo! rsrsrs

Essa fic é um presente de Natal para a **Nini** (_1 Lily Evans_), minha 'caçulinha' querida. Florzinha, espero que tenha gostado da fic, escrevi ela com muito carinho pra você! E apesar de nunca ter escrito nada sobre o Régulus, espero que tenha ficado à altura do que você imagina da relação Aninia-Régulus! Rsrsrsrs

Um Feliz Natal para a minha querida família 'virtual' que eu AMO, Luci's Family, e para todos que estiverem lendo. XD

Beijos enormes,  
Luci E. Potter.


End file.
